


Sharks

by Scribe32oz



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: A one-shot based on a Star Trek: Enterprise episode called 'Twilight' where the Xindi succeed in destroying Earth and humanity is chased to Ceti Alpha Five.





	Sharks

The rain here always felt thick and greasy. Like the puddles found in a motor pool glistening with the rainbow highlights from trace amounts of fuel. He felt it against his cheek and it never was as refreshing as the summer rain that soaked his skin during his youth in Indiana. This rain just felt wrong, just like the thick humidity that felt like cotton wool in the lungs and the alien fauna, grabbing at them as they walked through the jungles surrounding the colony, they called Four Corners.

They called if Four Corners because it was home to the remnants of the human race from the four major colonies of Earth, Mars, Lunar and Alpha Centauri. Technically, Earth wasn’t a colony but considering how many had survived the planet’s destruction, it really didn’t make that much difference. Twenty-billion people had become six thousand in a blink of an eye.

The Xindi Planet Killer had been extremely thorough. Sol was a wasteland of broken planets. After the Xindi destroyed Earth, they moved on to Mars and then Alpha Centauri, systematically wiping out the human race until the final battle at Azati Prime. A combined alliance of Starfleet, Vulcan and Andorian ships destroyed the Planet Killer once and for all, ending their threat for all time.

But the damage was done.

Humanity had taken refuge in an area of space unclaimed by either the Vulcans or the Andorians called the Mutara Nebula in the star charts but was known unofficially as the Territory. Settling on the fifth world of the system called Ceti Alpha, they named the planet Terra in homage of the Earth that was no more.

Captain Chris Larabee stared at the cow through the teeming rain, its belly hollowed out, with chunks of entrails covering the tall grass where it had fallen. Fortunately for this creature, an efficient snap of jaws across the neck had ended its life long before the thing that did the deed began to feed, sparing the poor bovine the horror of being eaten alive.

“Can you tell how many of them there were?” Chris asked the corporal examining the tracks in the muddy ground, somehow being able to read the indents in the crushed grass to give them a better idea of the numbers they were dealing with.

“Three of them,” Vin Tanner, their sniper with an uncanny ability to track anything over the most shitful terrain known to man, responded. “One of them made the kill, probably the pack leader after they’d run this poor heifer into the ground.”

“That’s way too close to Potter’s farm,” Buck Wilmington, his lieutenant and second in command looked at him with a frown, his moustache drooping even more as the rain dribble down each corner of the impressive growth. “We’re going to have to install force field generators all along the perimeter of his homestead.”

“Oh how delightful,” Ezra Standish, their comtech, grumbled. “Does that mean we are going to have to walk the entire length of the property to secure it.” The man, even in full kit, somehow managed to look immaculate, well as immaculate as a ground pounder could look, covered in mud and manure after trudging through the jungle all day.

“You know we do,” Chris shot the man a glare telling Ezra they were doing this no matter how much he complained. “These farms are just starting to produce enough to feed the colony without us having to rely on ration packs and food supplies from off world. We don’t have the energy output to run food replicators, not yet anyway.”

“You do not have to tell me, Captain,” the corporal sighed. “I miss the days of fine cuisine.”

“We all do,” Sargeant Josiah Sanchez replied, returning with their medic Nathan Jackson and rookie Private JD Dunne from their patrol. “But these are the trials the Lord puts us through to make us strong.”

“Any more carcasses?” Chris asked, having sent Josiah to survey the rest of the area for any more dead cows.

“No,” Josiah shook his head. “This is the only one so far.”

“That’s something at least,” Nathan sighed. “Mr Potter was plenty mad as it was that one got taken down. Man’s gotten pretty attached to his herd.”

No one could blame him for that, Chris thought. For the last five years since settling in the colony, most of the survivors who had volunteered to take up farming to feed the population were novices at the craft. They had learned to raise livestock and plant crops from scratch. As a result, many had become attached to the lives they had built on Terra.

“What’s the plan, Chris?” Buck asked, regarding his commander and oldest friend. “Do we set the generators or go after the goddamn things.”

Chris looked up at the sky, the rain was continuing to teem and sunlight was fast dwindling. They could try hunting the creatures down but considering what they were hunting could be best described as alien velociraptors, Chris preferred more daylight. The things could move fast and one of them could do considerable damage before anyone of his men could squeeze off a shot.

“No,” Chris sighed. “We’ll set the generators first. Keep Potter and his herd safe from any more attacks. We’ll go hunting tomorrow when we get a full day’s light.”

“Good idea,” Vin looked up. “This is a pack that’s well coordinated, meaning they’ve been hunting for a long time. We go after them, we better be smart about it or it ain't’ gonna end well.”

Vin’s recommendation was one Chris was not about to ignore. Since the young man had ended up in his squad, after the reformation of what was left of the troops in Starfleet’s Military Assault Command Operations, MACOs or Sharks as they were better known, Chris and Vin had shared an unspoken bond that allowed each man to know what the other was thinking. If Vin said it was best to wait until light, that’s what they were going to do. Besides, it was going to take them the rest of the day to install the generators anyway.

“Well if we’re going to get this done by nightfall, we better get moving,” Buck prompted. “Sarge, you know the drill.”

“Like the back of my hand,” Josiah grizzled. “Alright, let’s move out. It’s not like you haven’t done this before.”

“So well I am happy to give instructions remotely, from Inez’s Place,” Ezra remarked with a dimpled smirk.

“Try it and I’ll give you a dose of Klingon herpes for the next month.” Nathan gave him a look. “You gotta to suffer like the rest of us.”

“Klingon herpes?” JD swallowed. “How bad is that?”

Buck grinned. “Let’s just say things can start to fall off.”

Josiah snorted under his breath, knowing a load of manure when he was hearing it but JD’s expression was worth his silence.

Chris stared at his squad and wondered maybe he ought to take his chances with the Raptors.

END FOR NOW....


End file.
